Pulled Apart
by shitthisisawkward
Summary: Santana and Puck have been pulled apart by baby Beth. But it hasn't always been that way... Puck/Santana Slight Puck/Quinn later slight Santana/Finn
1. Chapter 1

It was Santana's 6th Birthday and the young girl sat forlornly in the ball pit in a play-place.

Puck, or Noah as he was called then, came over to her and gently rested a hand on her knee. "What's up San?" he asked gently, sitting beside her.

Santana's bottom lip quivered and she sighed. Noah put his arm around her and the two children stayed like that for a while.

Then it was Noah's turn to sigh. Santana looked up and opened her mouth to ask him something but gasped and tears filled her eyes.

She buried her head in Noah's shoulder, trying to drown out the noise of her parents arguing.

"_Te vi con esa puta de mala calidad! No sé cómo te puedes considerar un buen marido, se va con cualquier mujer que vea! Sé que se acostó con ella, Carlos. No soy ningún idiota." _Santana's mother trilled, pointing an accusing finger at Carlos, her father.

Santana sobbed louder, understanding every word of what her mother said.

Her father looked taken aback at first and then angry. "_¿Cómo te atreves ... ¿cómo te atreves a apestoso, mentir, engañar puta. Así que estás diciendo que no le gustó cuando estúpida que José llegó a ti? Estoy enfermo de los dientes de atrás de su mentira y las acusaciones. Estoy fuera. Somos más de María_."

He yelled angrily at Maria, Santana's mother, spat in her face and left. Maria sat down sobbing and several mothers, including Noah's, came over and took care of her.

Noah looked down at Santana who was sobbing heartbrokenly into his shirt. His heart flared and he looked angrily at where Carlos Lopez had last stood.

He wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder possessively.

_**~10 years later (both 16)~**_

Puck smirked as Santana poked her head up from under the covers. He leant over and pressed his lips to hers. "Morning _mi senorita._" he smirked.

She grinned against his lips and knotted her hands in his hair…or what of it he still had with that crazy haircut. Still, it made him look _hot_. Santana winked at him and pattered over to his wardrobe to get some clothes to wear.

His eyes followed her. She settled with just a pair of his boxers and one of his hoodies. Puck let out a low whistle and winked.

She smirked and strutted back to the bed where she sat on the end of it. He just looked at her and she smacked his arm playfully. He continued to look at her, eyebrows raised now.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fiiiiiiiiiine…" she drawled, going out the door and down the stairs.

Puck grinned, "Cheers San," he winked. Five minutes later when he came down she'd cooked his favourite, blueberry pancakes.

Just as she always did after an awesome night. Puck smirked and sat down, plate piled high. He devoured the stack quickly and she put another on his plate.

She sat down to her own _pancake_ and watched him with raised eyebrows. "Seriously dude…?" was all she said, he'd eaten four and a half stacks and was halfway through his fifth.

Puck only smirked.

_**~5 years ago (both 12)~**_

It was their first day back at school after the summer holidays and Santana called over to Pucks house with a nervous frown.

A 12 year old Puck answered the door and greeted Santana. She rolled her eyes and dragged him up to his room.

She sat down on his bed with a sigh, her frown disappearing slightly. Puck smirked "Aren't you even the _teensiest _bit excited?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She shook her head. Puck smirked. "Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we babe," he laughed, leaning in to tickle her.

"Nooooaaaaaaaaaah Puh…puckermahhhhhhhhhhn!" Santana yelled, laughing so hard. She pulled away but he still tickled her. She pouted and finally he gave in.

He was leaning over her, still in the position he was when he was tickling her.

She bit her lip and looked up at his with those big, brown, melty eyes. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Santana reached up and pressed her lips to his.

He was shocked, I mean, San that he'd known for so long. Been just friends with for so long, had just kissed him! At first he did nothing. Then he blinked and started to kiss her back.

Those few seconds of Puck not doing anything almost made her cry. Here she was, taking a risk, putting herself out there, finally showing him how much he meant to her and he wouldn't even respond.

She blinked once and smiled against his lips when he kissed her back. She pulled away, deciding not to push it. She blushed and looked down.

"Sorry Noah, I couldn't help ihh" she began but he cut her off, swiftly pulling her into a hug and another quick kiss.

She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back, tears of relief passing her lids and rolling down her cheeks.

[**Heyy A/N That's it for the first chapter, fave and review please, thanks!]**

_**~2 years later (both 14)~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Both 13 ½***_

Puck sauntered into school. He came over to his locker and a small cluster of girls followed him.

Santana fumed silently from her locker, five down from his.

Finn clambered through the girls over to Puck. One of the girls was asking him out. Puck held up his hands. "Sorry ladies. At the moment, I'm taken," he winked at Santana.

He sauntered over to her and kissed her, hoping to please the throng around them.

Santana smirked against his lips and pulled away, ignoring the cheers. She sauntered down the hallway, her short skirt flouncing.

Puck's eyes followed her and he slipped away to football practise.

*_**both 25***_

Santana had tied up her hair in a messy bun, it was shorter than in high school and one or two random curls fell from the bun.

She put a pen behind her ear and took somebody's order she then walked back to the counter.

Puck with a Mohawk again walked into the small café Santana worked in.

Santana looked up and studied his face with a frown. Her eyes lit up when she realised it was _Noah Puckerman_, her well for lack of better words, high school sweetheart.

Puck walked in and sat down and a twenty year old girl with a scowl on her face sat down in front of him.

Santana rolled her eyes then. Then took their order, all the while, Puck stared at her.

She was about to walk away when he took her hand. "Can we talk…?" he said, knowing now it was Santana Lopez.

Santana looked at him with a glare that said, "Talk." but said nothing.

He shook his head and stood up, taking her to the empty staff room.

"What do you want Puckerman?" she spat, examining her nails.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her with a little more force than necessary.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled away. "Back to the old habits Puckerman? What about your girlfriend?"

"Sarah's my sister San…" he said slowly. She hit his arm playfully. "You could have told me that before!" she said, leaning into him.

_***Both 9***_

Santana was sitting beside Brittany, brushing the hair of their Barbie dolls. "…And then we'll have a wedding on the beach and I'll look beautiful,

and you can be the bridesmaid and then we'll honeymoon in Hawaii and have four kids, two girls, two boys. Marc Jacob, Aaron Max, Nevaea Kristen and Ashlie Nichole. And then…"

Santana was telling Brittany her life-story when Puck walked up.

Brittany looked up with a grin. "Oh hey Noah, we were just talking about you!"

Santana nodded grinning. Puck nodded slowly. "Er, uh cool…"

Brittany nodded grinning.

* * *

**Sorry, this one's a lot shorter. Keep posted.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or any of its characters. Fox does. If I did I wouldn't be here, writing this in my bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Both around 17-**

Santana was going to visit Puck in juvie. He claimed otherwise, but she knew that she was the only one who did.

His mom was pissed that he'd landed himself there, and refused to visit, but still phoned Santana every Thursday after she'd left the place to find out how her son was doing.

Santana worried he wasn't doing well. He had dark rings around his eyes, he always looked tired.

Santana reached across the metal bench, glancing briefly around at the other inmates visiting friends and family. Santana's fingers closed tightly around Puck's hand, offering him a smile.

"How's it going?"

"You ask that every time."

"And you give me the same answer."

"So why ask again?"

"Because it's not the answer I'm looking for."

Puck was silent for a moment.

He opened and closed his mouth as if trying to decide whether or not to say something.

Santana leaned forward, worry and anticipation fluttering uncomfortably in her chest.

"I'm fine." Puck decided on.

"Wrong answer." Santana scowled, sitting back, crossing her arms.

Puck leaned forwards, smirking, "Well then, what _is _the right answer?" He asked.

Santana leaned forwards too, uncrossing her arms, her face inches from his. "You tell me," She replied, a smirk set in place on her face.

Puck leaned another inch or two closer, she could feel his breath on her face now, her eyes fluttered closed. "How about this…" He murmured, before tilting his head forwards and taking her lips with his own.

Santana's fingers found his again, and she clutched his hand tightly, her lips moving against his, unable to comprehend there were other people in the room. Her body craved his touch, his spat in Juvie was just as much punishment for her as it was for him, she needed her friend back.

**-Both early 30s-**

Santana sat in the armchair of their living room, fast asleep. It was 4am and the babies had woken up. She'd taken care of the feeding, as asked, but while she was waiting for the kettle to boil, had given into temptation and sat down in the ever-so-comfortable arm chair that decorated their front room.

It had only meant to be for a second, but she'd quickly fallen asleep, exhausted from the C-Section and work leading up to the twin's births four days ago.

Puck came down the stairs, having successfully gotten the babies to sleep. Santana had claimed she was going downstairs for a cup of tea, but that was half an hour ago and she still hadn't returned, so he wanted to see if she was okay.

He poked his head into the sitting room, and upon seeing his exhausted wife completely asleep, he smiled softly.

Puck leaned forwards over the armchair, positioning Santana so that her arms were wrapped around his neck, before picking her up bridal style and bringing her up to bed.

It was time the Latina got a rest.

**-Around 17-**

From the time they were in diapers, Santana and Puck had been inseparable. In preschool they refused to play with anyone else, stuck to their little duo. Things worked that way though, and they were both happy so nobody saw any need to upset the balance.

Things remained like this up until high-school, got better even for a while, and then everything went into a freefall. Puck knocked Quinn up, and Santana was nothing if not heartbroken.

Making up some shit about credit scores, she broke up with him. And while this had all happened a year ago, Santana was still fragile. She was extra bitchy, she had her walls up and wouldn't let anyone in. You could barely talk to her without getting a snarky comment or flat out insult in return.

She'd never admit it, but Puck had hurt her big time. She understood that their relationship was nothing if not open, they both got around. But, Quinn? His best friend's girlfriend and his (sort of) girlfriend's best friend? Really?

Santana just didn't understand why Puck had gone after Quinn in the first place. Up until then Santana was confident, she always felt good about herself and she certainly never felt ugly or fat.

But they were the only things she could think of that she was that would send Puck into Quinn's arms. Puck liked being around her, so her personality wasn't the problem. That meant it had to be her appearance.

During the summer after the birth of Beth, Santana went into overdrive. She felt beyond insecure, she fasted for weeks and did all she could to work out and tone up, losing what non-existent fat she deemed to be there.

Then she got the infamous boob job that lost her her spot at the top of the pyramid.

Actually, Quinn lost her that spot. As if it wasn't enough that Quinn's open legs had torn any sense of self-worth from Santana, sent the girl into skinny mode, made her wear her makeup all the time and go under the knife.

No, Quinn hadn't only taken her reputation from her too. She'd taken Puck also.

For that especially, it was unlikely Santana would ever fully forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty guys, sorry for the super long wait, I've recently gotten in a real Pucktana mood and am real inspired, but I don't want to jinx it and say this means you'll get loads of updates.**

**All I'll say is you'll get _more _frequent updates, not frequent, but more frequent.**

**Okay? :-)**

**Also, check out my Pucktana iPod Challenge if you're looking for a couple of nice one shots with a bit of Latina spice and Mohawk-ed badass-ness. ;-) **

**Hahaha, review please! Mwah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Aged late 30s-**

Santana was in pieces. Her mascara had run, she had tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "A divorce before you're 40, you should have known better!" She murmured to herself, chastising herself.

When she'd agreed to marry Puck, she should have known things would end up like this. Puck wasn't a faithful boyfriend often. Why would he be a faithful husband?

She'd seen him earlier that day at the coffee shop, just after she'd dropped the kids to school. He'd been sitting with a girl.

She'd looked young, late twenties she'd say. Brown hair, dazzling shimmering tanned skin, very pretty.

That wasn't the part that worried Santana as much, it was the way the girl looked at him, like she admired him.

The girl stood up to go and Puck gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Santana was now sitting at home, waiting for him to come home so that she could lay it into him and find out what was going on in that thick skull of his.

When he eventually got home Santana wasted no time getting down to business. "What do you think you're doing, Puckerman?"

"Um… coming home from work for lunch with my wife?"

"I saw you."

"Saw me where?"

"In the coffee shop not far from the twins' school."

"Why didn't you come over?"

"You were busy hugging and kissing some other woman."

"_What?"_

Puck looked well and truly confused now. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure something out.

"Ohhhhh!" He said eventually, eyes lighting up as he realised what was going on.

"Not even an 'I'm sorry!' Get out, Puckerman."

"Woah, woah, woah. Chill out San. I can explain."

"You have thirty seconds."

"That was my cousin. She's an event planner, she was helping me organise something special, a party for our anniversary in two weeks time. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, but I guess I can forget about that."

"You… what?"

Puck chuckled, looking at Santana's expression, a cross between a sheepish grin and a confused frown.

**-Aged 7-**

"San?"

"Mmmhm?" Santana murmured, intensely focused on braiding her doll's hair, tongue poked out in concentration.

"Do you reckon when we're old and wrinkly we'll still be best friends?"

"The very best," Santana assured him, her eyes not moving from the braid.

"So we'll be friends forever?"

"Forever and ever, and one day we might even get married."

"_Married?_"

"Mhm."

"…Really?"

"Yes, Noah. Really. Now can you leave me be while I finish this plait?"

"Right… okay." Puck nodded slowly, taking in the information.

**-Aged 15-**

Santana would forever remember the face on Puck when he saw her that night.

She'd been asked out by Ryan Anderson, who was a year older and the hottest guy going in school. He was taking her to a movie. All the girls (and boys) were jealous of her.

She'd come down the stairs, she was wearing a pair of wedges, her hair had been curled, and she was wearing a black bodycon dress.

She looked immaculate, her make-up was done to perfection, and there was nothing you could fault about her appearance.

Just as Santana was coming down the stairs, Puck was leaving. Ryan called to the door at the same time.

Santana would never forget Puck's reaction to her appearance. He was so surprised, he almost looked at her in adoration.

And then Ryan called to whisk her away. His reaction to him was another she'd always remember.

She'd seen the faces on the other guys at school, they looked jealous too when they saw her with him. But Puck took it to a whole new level.

He looked like he could strangle Ryan, he seemed so protective of Santana. If Ryan had hurt her at all, all that Santana was saying was that it was unlikely he'd be returning to school without a black eye or two.

**-Both 16/17-**

So Puck sleeping with Quinn was nothing if not a hard blow to Santana. Quinn was one of her only friends, even if it was more of a 'frenemies' situation rather than real friendship.

Not to mention the fact that Santana was sort of going out with Puck at the time. Sure, it was sort of an open relationship, they weren't totally faithful to eachother, but she would have thought it went without saying that her best friend and his best friend's girlfriend was totally off limits.

So Santana set about her business, she was going to get revenge. And Finn was the perfect pawn in her plan.

When Sue went through her little Madonna week/phase, and declared all cheerios should have a younger boyfriend, Santana leapt at the opportunity to go after Finn.

She was very persuasive, and it obviously worked, because she wasn't alone in the motel room that night.

Finn was quite simply put, nothing special, he was a bit of a moany girl if she was honest. All he did was whine for God's sake.

Not that it mattered; Santana wasn't planning on actually going out with him, that would be wasting precious moments of her life.

Nah, she was content with what had happened that night, she just had to make sure everyone else knew.

For some reason, that fact didn't quite catch on until much later, during which time Rachel started moaning over nothing, they weren't together then!

Whatever, Berry's reaction was unimportant, Santana had been focused on Puck, but he hadn't seemed phased.

Like, at all.

She tried to convince herself he just didn't understand what had happened or something, he was slow at the best of times. But time went on and he didn't comment.

What a huge waste of time, right?

She'd just try something even bigger. She'd catch his attention.


End file.
